Didn't You Know?
by Artemismoon91904
Summary: Bored on the Argo II, Leo starts a game where everyone has to try to say something about themselves that nobody else knows. Percy immediately escalates the standard. - Some dialogue written in Spanish with translations at the bottom if you need them. Latino!Percy idea from all the evidence that it's canon. More surprises to come. Comment for what secrets you want everyone to have.
1. He Speaks Spanish, Too!

**This idea came from when someone on Twitter asked Rick if Percy was Latino (from Spanish Harlem) and Rick didn't deny it. I took it a step further, but that development is for later. My Spanish isn't the best (I'm not technically fluent), but I wanted to actually write some dialogue in the language instead of just changing the font.**

 **Mi español no es perfecto como debería ser el español de Leo y Percy, pues por favor dime cuando encontrarás un error si hablas español (y lo siento porque voy a escribir todo con errores). Necesito ayuda :( No uso vosotros porque no.**

 **This fic will go on with the game and reveal some other probably-not-canon things about the rest of the characters, some more interesting than others and some more likely than others.**

* * *

 _ **Takes place before Tartarus and before they get Nico.**_

* * *

"I'm going crazy from boredom." Leo threw down his fork and looked around the table at the rest of the Argo II crew. "Let's play a game or something."

"Like what?" Percy said eagerly, at the same time Annabeth started to protest on the grounds that they needed to have people get right back to being on watch after lunch. Everyone else's enthusiasm covered her protest.

"Like just a thing where..." he glanced around again mischieveously, "Where we all take turns going around the table saying something about ourselves that we don't think anyone else knows, and we get a point ourselves if no one knows it, but if someone does already know then they get a point and you don't. Oh! And it's also kinda a game of bs, cuz if you don't have anything you can lie about something and if nobody calls you out, you get the point, but if someone says they knew when it isn't even true, you get a point. And if someone calls you on your bs, they get a point, but if you were telling the truth, you get a point."

"Complicated." Percy chewed on his pizza.

"Does this game have a name?" Annabeth asked like that would somehow trip him up and make him forfeit the idea.

"Sí, chica. It'll be... 'Didn't You Know?' I thought of that just now. Pretty good, eh?"

Annabeth folded her arms but stayed in her seat.

"I'm ready," Hazel smiled in a sweet way that looked like she was ready to crush everyone and win.

"I dunno..." Frank hesitated.

"It'll be interesting!" Piper said, then charmspoke, "Stay and play with us."

Suddenly the whole room was completely on board with the idea.

"Cool. Who wants to start?" Leo offered.

"How about you. It was your idea," Percy said next to him, "And I'll be second. Clockwise, right? Or is that counter clockwise...?"

"You can be second," Leo said. "So, for me... I write left handed but do almost everything else right handed." He looked around and saw only mild surprise on everyone's faces. He smirked. "Que bueno, a point for me then. Who's keeping score?"

Jason's plate produced a pile of fries. "One for each point. Don't eat them." He gave Leo one and he raised it above his head, gesturing to it with one hand. "A point! My life's work!"

"Yeah, yeah." Piper pushed his hand down from the other side of Leo. "Percy's turn. I can't wait for this. Annabeth is about to get a point for sure."

Percy smirked at almost a Leo-level of mischievous.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Maybe not. What you got, Jackson?"

"I'm sure nobody knows that my first language is Spanish."

"Come on, man." Leo sighed, "Don't you know not to bs in the first round?"

Percy's smirk didn't fade. "Did you just call bs?"

"I think we're all calling bs," Piper said. Everyone nodded.

"So I get a point from everyone if I'm not lying?"

"Yep, and everyone gets a point since you are. Unless you can prove it," Leo taunted.

"¿Qué me quieres decir?" Percy said right in Leo's face with a perfect Latin accent.

"Todo lo que querías," Leo said back, moving closer.

"Valdez, if you kiss my boyfriend, I will stab you."

Leo immediately jumped away.

"Puedes hablar español sin que sea tu primer lengua."

"Es verdad, pero ¿por qué quería aprender una nueva lengua si no lo necesito? No necesito saber español, pero lo hablo. Tengo que hablar inglés porque vivo en los Estados Unidos y tengo amigos quien solo hablan inglés. Aprendí inglés de español. Point: Percy. I basically just won. Surrender your fries." He spoke way faster in Spanish than he did in English.

Percy got a little more than the mild surprise that resulted from Leo's confession.

"Wait... really?" Jason was the most shook.

"Yeah." Percy impatiently reached for the fries himself and started counting out his winnings from across the table.

"Pero... ¿por qué? No eres latino o nada," Leo continued to look at Percy like he'd just grown another Spanish-speaking head.

Percy frowned and turned around from the fries to look at Leo. "¿Quien te lo dijo?"

Leo way now by far the most shook. "But you're not!" He protested in English as Percy swiped away his winnings and gathered them in front of him. Six salty points.

"Did you just try to tell me I'm wrong about my own ethnicity?"

"How did we get to that?" Piper asked quickly.

"In Spanish. Try to follow along." Percy chuckled a little as he put his bare arm next to Leo's. His was slightly lighter and had a different hue, but was noticeably similar to Leo's.

"The fuuuuuu..." Leo stared. "How didn't I notice? How did _literally none of us notice that Percy isn't even white_!?"

Annabeth looked more confused at that question than anyone. She put a hand on Percy's shoulder and whispered "Really?" Percy nodded back. Annabeth's eyes found a corner to gaze at while she questioned everything.

Percy tapped absently on the table and clicked his shoes together. "I have so much more. Can't wait. Can I get extra points for the shocking people?"

Leo blinked himself out of his thoughts. "Sure. The shock factor has been added. Freak people out and you get double the fries. Enjoy." Percy claimed the rest of his reward and promptly ate it, leaving him with just the six he had before.

He shrugged. "Bonus points for a snack. Victory tastes good."

"Moving on... somehow... from that frankly _traumatic_ turn of events-"

"For traumatic can it be-"

"No more extra points," Leo said sternly, still retaining his joking nature. "Annabeth's turn. I bet you she's Vietnamese or something."

"I- no, I'm not- Percy, you have green eyes."

Percy swallowed another point and nodded. "Thank you. I hadn't noticed."

"But why are they not brown?"

"Um... because... both of my parents have green eyes...? That is how that works."

"But you shouldn't have light eyes."

Percy huffed. "Hazel?" He said, grabbing her attention, "Could you look at Annabeth for a second? With your eyes?"

Hazel didn't question Percy as she had been listening to the conversation, and showed her light golden eyes contrasting her dark skin.

"Fair enough," Annabeth conceded.

"Your thing, mija. You have to say your thing," Leo reminded.

"Right," She focused. "I can read braille."

"Question: What is that?" Percy immediately responded.

"The raised bumps that blind people use to read," Annabeth said patiently, keeping in mind for the first time that he might know the word in Spanish and not English.

"Oh." He nodded. "But you're not blind."

"That doesn't change anything."

Percy snorted indignantly and almost fell backwards. "Tell that to a blind person."

She ignored him. "Who knew that about me?"

Nobody.

"And no one is calling bs?"

Nobody.

"Great." She took a fry.

"My turn. I think I can top Percy's," Jason said with a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

Percy cracked his neck. "I'd like to see you try. Really, I would. I don't know what you could possibly say to rival mine."

Jason took a breath.

 **A translation of the Spanish parts of their conversation in a really rough format but they're in order and you can follow along**

Percy: What do you want me to say?

Leo: All you want.

Leo: You can speak Spanish without it being your first language.

Percy: That's true, but why would I want to learn a new language if I didn't need it? I know spanish but I don't need it. I have to speak English because I live in the United States and I have friends who only speak English. I learned English from Spanish.

Leo: But why? You're not Latino or anything.

Percy: Who told you that?


	2. You Don't Have To Take Off Your Pants

**Short apology for not updating in so long. I had most of this chapter written but it timed out and disappeared. My bad!**

* * *

"My turn. I think I can top Percy's," Jason said with a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

Percy cracked his neck. "I'd like to see you try. Really, I would. I don't know what you could possibly say to rival mine."

Jason took a breath. "I'm trans."

"Bold move, sacrificing my point." Piper leaned back in her chair, arms crossed and completely unfazed. Leo screwed his face up and squinted at Jason skeptically.

"What does that mean?" Hazel asked softly. Awkward glances were exchanged the room, like no one wanted to explain wrong and put words in Jason's mouth, even though he didn't look like he was about to speak either.

"It means he was born as a girl." Frank finally spoke up, though quietly. Jason raised his eyebrows as he nodded slightly, as if to say 'pretty much, yeah.'

Hazel studied Jason considerately along with the rest of the room and nodded at him. "I didn't know that could happen."

Jason couldn't help a small smile, partly for pride in himself at having finally come out, but mostly relief that it was going okay.

"I think you deserve the... uh... math math math math ten! Ten points. Yeah, you get ten points." Percy settled.

"What happens if we call bs?" Annabeth challenged.

"I'm not taking my pants off." Jason said quickly.

"I didn't suggest you did. I just asked what would happen."

Leo held his hands up to her to sate her. "Unless you're calling him on it right now, it's not gonna happen. Chillax, puta."

Percy immediately turned to Leo and raised his eyebrows indignantly at him. "Don't call her that. Ever."

Leo backed up a little. "Geez, amigo, I'm just messin'."

Jason was collecting his points, apparently unchallenged. He noticed that of all the searching eyes, only Percy's weren't looking for some proof so much as they were studying him to make sure he was okay. He didn't know how to thank him for that, so he left it. "Piper next."

"Yes, okay." She leaned forward and rubbed her hands together competitively. "I'm color blind."

Percy's hand shot up as if to hold his place in asking a question as he searched for the words, but Leo blurted out: "What kind of color blind?"

"Red-green." She answered preparedly. Percy dropped his hand with a half-playful glare at Leo. Leo pressed his lips into a considering frown.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Dice ella la verdad?"*

"Dude, shut up, you're gonna confuse me." Percy shot back in annoyance. His consonants did sound a little confused and off in English pronunciation.

"That's pretty cool," Hazel said. "You get a point from me."

"One from me too." Frank agreed, and confirmation circled around the room as Piper collected on it.

"Me next!" Hazel leaned forward, legs crossed and hands gripping the front of her seat to keep herself steady. "I actually know how modern technology works. I'm just playing with y'all for laughs."

"No. Nuh-uh, that's bs." Leo stood in his passion, gesturing widely and pointing at her. "No way you'd _intentionally_ let my systems combust. You have no clue what you're doing. I bet my one point on it."

The corner of Hazel's mouth twitched up and she held her blush in her shoulder. "Yeah, you're right."

Leo celebrated with a little dance. Jason blinked slowly at him, exhausted just by his prolonged existence.

"Next iiiiiiss (drum roll please...) Franky! Frankenstein. Frankenbaby. Let's hear it." Leo had taken to wandering around the table.

"Um, my favorite color is green?" He offered.

"LAAAAAME but still, I personally did not know that." Leo bounced over to the plate and tossed one at Frank.

"I knew it." Hazel leaned into her boyfriend.

"Piper doesn't even know what green looks like." Percy snorted when he realized.

She clicked her tongue at him. "Same as yellow and red." Percy snorted back at her.

It was decided that Frank got five points.

"Back to me, huh?" Leo found himself standing on the table. No one questioned it. "Alright. I'm really gonna get y'all now."

* * *

 ***Spanish**

"What do you think? Is she telling the truth?"


End file.
